Love in 64 Prompts
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: It was 2 am when they finally collapsed on Tsuna's bed, Kyouya writhing under Tsuna's wandering hands and sinful ministrations.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love in 64 Prompts

**Summary:** It was 2 am when they finally collapsed on Tsuna's bed, Kyouya writhing under Tsuna's wandering hands and sinful ministrations.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift for 2011; 64 drabbles (some short, some long, some only a sentence) for 64 prompts. The prompts used are from the 64 Damn Prompts list on LJ. Main pairing is 1827 and 2718 (one or the other, doesn't really matter). I will post 32 prompts on Christmas Day, and then the rest on New Year's Eve. That way, you won't be too intimidated by the length of the page, lol. Though please forgive me if I'm a little late in posting, because the Holidays are a busy time of year eh?

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my little writings. They're mostly fluffy, but there are other genres as well as AU's. Please feel free to review; you will get a virtual piece of baked macaroni (a traditional Filipino Christmas dish) as a reward! Happy holidays!

**Warning/s:** Slash, AUs, OOCs, language, implications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the 64 Damn Prompts.

* * *

><p><strong>1. 2 a.m.<strong>

It was 1:58 am when they stumbled back to Tsuna's apartment in a haze of alcoholic kisses. It was 1:59 am when they toppled through the front door and made the journey to Tsuna's bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. It was 2 am when they finally collapsed on Tsuna's bed, Kyouya writhing under Tsuna's wandering hands and sinful ministrations.

It was 2 am when Kyouya thought, _To hell with dominance. As long as this herbivore keeps doing _that_ with his tongue I'll stay under him all night._

**2. Metaphor**

Tsuna was sure that he could think of many metaphors that mostly centered on Kyouya. But then he'd just smile and lean in for a kiss when his lover gives him a questioning gaze because Tsuna was also sure that no metaphor could ever fully embody his lover.

**3. Sky**

Kyouya stared up at the sky, as he has done numerous times while up on the school roof. The vast expanse of blue made him think of Tsuna, as it always does. And it was those nice thoughts that finally made him drift off to sleep.

**4. Lost Scene**

Kyouya stood before the expensive coffin that was all dark wood and golden carvings. He bent over to push the cover off and stared at the prone body within, nestled amongst the soft petals of white lily flowers. He then bent close to kiss those full lips, cold and waxy in its imitation of death.

In his heart, he prays to all the gods above that they live through it all and that he'd be able to see that beautiful smile again.

**5. Degrees**

"K-Kyouya, why is it so cold in here?"

"I like the cold."

"But it's winter! It's below freezing outside!"

"So?"

"So? _So_?"

"Don't look so panicked Tsunayoshi. I'm sure you can warm me up, degree by degree, later on."

"… Guh…"

"Exactly."

**6. Seize the Day**

Tsuna was not a morning person. He never was and probably never will be. And it was just his luck that he fell in love with someone who woke with the sun. When he felt his lover stir beside him (he himself was partially awake because of some very delicious dreams), he mentally groaned because he was sure that Kyouya will urge him off the bed as well, despite the fact that it was a Sunday and they didn't have any work.

Just then, a thought popped up in Tsuna's mind and he grinned, showing off the naughty side of his persona that not everyone had the pleasure to see. Before Kyouya could even think of getting up, Tsuna rolled on top of him and nibbled on his ear, knowing that the action never failed to get Kyouya a little bothered.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Kyouya asked a little breathlessly, placing his hands on his lover's hips and fighting the urge to squirm. Tsuna laughed quietly, the hot dampness of his breath blowing across Kyouya's saliva-coated earlobe and causing his lover to shiver.

"Seizing the day."

**7. Opposite**

They were complete opposites, Tsuna and Kyouya. One was small, weak, and very emotional. The other was strong, confident, and stoic. They didn't seem like a perfect couple with those prominent aspects of their personalities. They didn't even understand each other all that well, what with Kyouya's limited understanding of emotions and Tsuna's disdain for violence.

And yet, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They help each other understand and forgive each other when they don't. They had ups and downs, as all relationships have, but they try their best to get past those because Tsuna cares and Kyouya does too even though he doesn't admit it.

Well, as they say, opposites attract.

**8. Passions Run**

"That… was the worst movie I have ever seen. What kind of movie has a title called Passions Run anyway?"

"Hn, herbivore, it was your fault that we had to watch that in the first place."

"The tickets for the other movies were sold out! How is that my fault?"

"Because that's just the kind of luck you possess."

"…That's mean."

"Hn."

"Argh, whatever. Now that our date night sucks so far, let's just go back to your place, open some beers, and make out on your couch."

"Sounds like a plan."

**9. Connection**

Kyouya growled as he tapped his finger on the screen of his laptop as if it would solve his problem. His internet connection was going wonky again and it irritated him. Luckily it seemed that it was becoming stable and he hurriedly opened the web chat he had oh so suddenly disappeared from.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna asked as his faced popped up in the webcam window, a look of concern on his face. "Is everything okay on your end?"

"Yeah," Kyouya replied with a smile, his finger tracing the curve of Tsuna's lips shown on his screen. "Yeah, everything's fine."

**10. Lull and Storm**

Tsuna made a sound that was as close to a purr as a human could get as he snuggled up to the chest of his dark-haired lover. The lull of Kyouya's soft voice as he read poems made by Edgar Allan Poe (Kyouya had quite a liking for Poe and, surprisingly, Tsuna warmed up to the writer's macabre outlook on life) beckoned him to sleep. But Tsuna didn't want to sleep yet; they were halfway through The Raven and he really didn't want to be left in suspense.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell from outside the Reception room and that was followed by Tsuna's Storm Guardian bursting through the door, dynamite lit and held aloft as he screamed obscenities and to "get your hands off of Juudaime you biting bastard!"

Well, the peace was nice while it lasted.

**11. Animal**

When asked to describe his raven-haired lover, Tsuna would answer with four simple words. "He's like an animal."

And that's to be expected. Hibari Kyouya is rather like an animal, a carnivorous one to be a bit more precise. He was ruthless, intimidating, unpredictable, yet beautiful, graceful, and full of distinct pride. One would think how would anyone put up with a man like him?

Tsuna doesn't care though. He likes Kyouya just the way he is. And besides, there's one perk to having a lover like an animal.

Animals can be cuddly too.

**12. Children**

"Kyouya, do you want children?"

"Why are you asking such a thing out of the blue, herbivore?"

"No reason. I just thought it would be nice to have a kid who has your hair and my eyes pattering around the house and terrorizing the masses."

"… You do realize we are both male and can not have children with each other– why are you smirking?"

"Heh, no reason…"

**13. We All Float On**

The sun felt quite nice on his skin and it was so peaceful just to float there in his inflatable tube, the water lapping at its side and his hands partially submerged in it. He could hear his friends having quiet conversations over at the tables and probably munching on some snacks too. Everything else was quiet and it was times like these that Tsuna was glad his friend had his own private pool and they didn't have to visit a loud, crowded public one.

He heard the soft splashing of water and Tsuna opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to see his dark-haired boyfriend Kyouya paddle up next to him, lying on his stomach on his own inflatable bed.

"You look quite peaceful, floating there," he said, folding his arms in front of him so he could rest his head on them.

Smiling, Tsuna replied with, "So do you," and he reached up to coax one of Kyouya's hands out from its hiding place, lacing their fingers together and dipping them into the water.

Kyouya smiled a soft smile at Tsuna, whose smile widened, before closing his eyes and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere between them. Tsuna himself turned back to look at the sky with a content sigh.

And they continued to float on.

**14. Chess**

Kyouya stared at the board in front of him, not really believing what had just happened. Sitting across him was his lover Tsuna, who looked just as shocked at what just transpired. He was blinking furiously, even go as far as rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

On the table in between the two sat a chessboard and Kyouya's black king had been toppled over in a checkmate.

"Well," said the former prefect, getting over his surprise quickly and smirking proudly at his lover. "Looks like you finally beat me at chess."

**15. Duty**

Tsuna panted as thin lips kissed their way across his jaw and teeth nipped at his skin, bringing his temperature up to near feverish levels.

"K-Kyouya," Tsuna gasped out as he felt his lover's hard length press against his hip. He had to fight not to thrust back, not to moan out loud because if anyone heard… "Kyouya, please, stop…"

The Cloud Guardian stilled and then pulled back, face wiped free of emotion and making Tsuna want to punch him at how unaffected he seemed to be by their clandestine meeting.

"I can't, Kyouya," Tsuna forced the words out of his mouth and felt them rip out his heart in the process. "I can't… not anymore…"

Kyouya just stood there for a moment, eyes assessing Tsuna's heartbroken but determined expression. He then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Tsuna's ear, causing the younger man to shiver at the familiar sensation.

"You don't need to be faithful to her," Kyouya whispered, causing more shivers in Tsuna's body. "You're only together because of a contract. I understand your duty, but that doesn't mean I will abide by it." He moved back and pressed a kiss on Tsuna's cheek before murmuring, "I'll be waiting," against the soft skin he had explored countless times before.

Then, Kyouya was gone, leaving Tsuna alone in a closet filled with cleaning materials and a mop. Tsuna took a moment to let out a shaky breath, calm himself down, fix his clothes and hair, and then he left the closet with as much dignity as he could muster.

He returned to reality, returned to the reception happening in the ballroom, returned to his new wife that he had to play happy couple with for the next few years.

Later on, he knew that he'll return to Kyouya as well. He knew his duty too, probably better then anyone else, and if he was an honest man (which he was) he knew he couldn't stay away forever.

**16. Rip**

_Riiiiiiiip!_

"Augh… Kyouya, that's the fifth shirt you ripped this week!"

"Hm…"

"Nnng… K-Kyouya…"

"I'll buy you more…"

"Haa… you better…"

**17. Missing Time**

Tsuna tapped his pencil on the crosswords book, eyes roaming over his current puzzle once more, searching for those two elusive words. He already found all the other words listed, but he just couldn't find the last ones and it was frustrating him a bit.

"Having trouble?"

Jumping slightly at the feel of the pointed chin of his lover resting on his shoulder, Tsuna pouted slightly and gestured to the book in his hand. "Can't find the last two words and I've been looking for half an hour now."

"Don't exaggerate," Kyouya said mildly, his own blue-grey eyes roaming over the puzzle. Tsuna pouted even more, which Kyouya ignored as he took the pencil from his lover's hand and deftly circled the two words that Tsuna had been trying to find.

"Missing and time!" Tsuna exclaimed. They had been hiding in a cluster of already circled words, which was probably why Tsuna couldn't find them. "Thanks a lot Kyouya!"

Kyouya only smirked and leaned in for a kiss. He needed his reward after all for helping his lover with such a serious problem.

**18. Crest**

Kyouya stroked the cockatoo's crest, loving the soft feel of the feathers on the pad of his finger.

"Tell me again why you wanted another bird and a cockatoo at that?" Tsuna asked from behind him, eyeing the bird a little suspiciously, as if it had a hand in Kyouya's impromptu purchase.

Shrugging, Kyouya said, "I like birds and I liked this cockatoo. There's nothing much to it."

"If I knew you were such an impulsive shopper when it comes to birds…" Tsuna sighed, letting his sentence trail off.

Kyouya only smirked. So what if he already has five canaries, two parrots, a toucan, three skylarks, seven nightingales, a kiwi, several peacocks, and one hawk that had been trained to carry messages. If he wanted a cockatoo, he'll get it, especially if he asked Tsuna nicely.

**19. Itch**

There was that feeling again, that tingly, bubbly… _itch_ that always seems to appear whenever that herbivore was around. It was an itch that he couldn't physically scratch and one that would not go away if he ignored it.

And it was driving Kyouya insane.

Fortunately, the prefect knew how to scratch the proverbial itch and it involved Tsuna, kidnapping, a locked door, and the couch in the reception room. It involved more things than that though, but it was not something that can be said around young ears.

Now, it's time to go scratch that itch…

**20. Explode**

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room froze, their eyes going wide in shock as they looked at their boss. Tsuna stood behind his desk, hands planted on the wooden surface he just slammed them onto. His face was red, his normally kind eyes were narrowed in anger, his teeth were gritted and exposed, and he was panting from his outburst. All the Vongola Guardians felt their blood freeze into ice at the sight of their boss looking ready to explode. The last time they saw their boss look so angry was when they fought against the Simon family and that was about ten years ago and the anger had not been directed towards him.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of all of you fighting each other for no reason!" Tsuna growled through his teeth. "You are all forbidden from using your usual luxuries for the next month. That means no private airplanes, no five-star hotels, no expensive restaurants, and you will be sleeping in the maid quarters whenever you visit the castle or any other Vongola hideout. That also means your box animals will be confiscated."

A couple mouths fell open.

"B-But what if we're attacked?" Hayato blurted out, shocked that his boss was implementing such a punishment.

"You're Vongola Guardians. You can easily take care of enemies even without your animals," Tsuna said matter-of-factly, looking calmer but no less angry as he straightened up. "But every time your fighting gets out of hand I will supplement this punishment. So next time…_ play fucking nice_!"

The Guardians (bar one) flinched as Tsuna cussed and a spark of fire flickered on Tsuna's forehead accompanied with a flash of orange in the eyes. They knew that with those signs Tsuna was damn serious. One by one, they left their box weapons on Tsuna's desk but before they left the room Tsuna informed them that they would be paying for the damages to his office (one wall had been blown off and various books and papers scattered the floor from overturned bookcases).

Soon, the office was empty save for Tsuna and a certain Cloud Guardian. Taking his seat with a sigh, Tsuna flickered his eyes up to his lover, not bothering to hide that annoyance he still harbored.

"Why are you still here?" Tsuna asked none-too-nicely. He wasn't in the mood to play kind, gentle boss right now.

Kyouya only smirked. "No reason," he said loftily, but then his eyelids lowered to half-mast and he practically purred out, "Just wanted you to know that I don't object to you taking out your… _irritation_ on me tonight."

Tsuna blinked slowly then sat back against his comfy, Italian leather office chair, letting his eyes run up and down his lover's body. Kyouya suppressed a shiver that wanted to travel up his spine. It was only this omnivore that can make him feel this way.

"You may leave now," Tsuna said a second later as he reached for his paperwork, the dismissal clear. Kyouya smirked, not at all fooled by his lover's nonchalance, and he finally left the office, looking forward to their alone time tonight.

**21. Rise**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"… Herbivore, what did I tell you about disturbing my sleep?"

"To only do that if it was an emergency."

"And is it?"

"Why yes."

"…"

"…"

"Well? What's the emergency?"

"The emergency is that you need to get a certain part of my anatomy to rise up, preferably after a few minutes of kissing and groping, or there will be no ass for you tonight."

"… I can do that."

**22. Crumble**

Tsuna placed the newly baked treat in front of his lover, his cheeks flushed with pride at his accomplishment.

"What's this?" Kyouya asked, picking up his fork and breaking off a piece of the treat.

"Apple crumble tart," Tsuna replied happily.

Kyouya took a bite of the tart, tasting the tang of baked apple mixed with the sweetness of the sugary, cinnamon pastry.

"It's good."

Tsuna just beams.

**23. Range**

Kyouya has never been to a shooting range. He finds them rather uncouth and he hates firearms anyway. But he gets dragged to one by his friend (who he refuses to call a friend) and is bombarded with excited chatter on shooting lead bullets at paper targets as if it was the first baby step to him becoming an international spy.

Yeah. Right.

He'd rather throw himself at fangirls.

"Hello and welcome," says the tall, lithe man standing behind the glass cases filled with guns straight out of a war movie. And Kyouya had to steel himself from doing a double-take.

Brown spiky hair that looks perfectly natural and calls for all hands to run through them, matching caramel eyes that were warm and kind and smiling, a cute button nose, two round, rosy cheeks, and a pair of full pink lips stretched into a polite, professional smile. All of that wrapped up in fair skin so smooth that Kyouya was sure it would ripple like water if he spared the barest of touch at it.

In short, just Kyouya's type.

As Kyouya watches those pink lips move (almost completely missing the words that slipped past them), he vaguely thinks that he should thank Yamamoto Takeshi later.

**24. Fight/Flight**

There was something about the way Tsuna fights that mesmerized Kyouya. Perhaps it was the flashy moves and bursts of orange flame that appears from the younger's hands. Or perhaps it was the grace and fluidity of the movements that Tsuna never had integrated into his everyday life. Or perhaps it was the younger's ability of flight which Kyouya would never admit to be slightly jealous of (he hasn't quite gotten down to flying yet).

Whatever it was, Kyouya would keep on watching and keep on being mesmerized.

**25. Acid**

To Kyouya, Tsuna was like acid. No matter how many walls the prefect builds, Tsuna melts them down time and time again.

**26. Color**

Kyouya's favorite color is undoubtedly the deep, chocolate brown that are Tsuna's eyes when they were in the throes of passion.

**27. Give**

Take, take, take. That was all Kyouya did. He never really gave anything unless it was a tonfa to the gut or the head or anywhere else on the body.

But when it came to Tsuna, Kyouya would always be ready to give his heart.

**28. Needle**

Kyouya rolled his eyes at his shaking boyfriend. "Why are you afraid of going to the doctor's?" he asked.

It was a moment before Tsuna mumbled, "I don't like needles," which prompted a laugh to escape from Kyouya's mouth. "I-It's not funny!"

"Of course it's not," Kyouya agreed, smirking coolly at his now pouting lover. "Tell you what, I'll hold your hand while you're getting your shot, okay?"

"Shut up Kyouya…"

Kyouya only chuckled.

**29. Locks**

Tsuna loves Kyouya's hair. The dark locks were so soft, slipping through his fingers as he runs his hand across his lover's scalp. They were of such a dark color that it had no highlights, just a deep black like shadows in the night. It perfectly fit his lover's personality; dark and a little intimidating, but once you get close to it and feel it for yourself, you see that it's soft and comforting and not at all different then anyone else's hair.

_Just like Kyouya._

**30. Slope**

Tsuna and Kyouya's relationship was a slide down a slippery slope of heightened emotions and when the ride was over they would climb up that hill and slide down again.

**31. Correspondence**

Tsuna looked up when he heard his boyfriend, Kyouya, snort in disbelief.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning over to peer at Kyouya's laptop.

"It seems that my correspondent has developed a crush on me," Kyouya said flippantly as he typed a reply on the chatbox he was participating in.

A flash of jealousy flickered in Tsuna's eyes. "Is he aware that you're taken?" He tried to be nonchalant, but he knew that Kyouya could hear the jealousy in his voice.

Smirking, Kyouya replied with, "It clearly states on my profile that I am 'In a Relationship' and I'm very happy with it."

Tsuna hummed in approval as he watched Kyouya politely reject his chat friend. "As long as you know that."

"Oh, I know it very much."

**32. Linger**

Recently Kyouya had found out why Tsuna's presence always lingered in his mind after their every meeting; now, not only was it Tsuna's presence that lingered, but also his touch, his kisses, and the sweet words that were whispered in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Long AN:**

1. 2 a.m. – The first thing I think of when faced with 2 am is drunk people… don't know why…

2. Metaphor – I always get metaphors confused with similes. Damn grammar…

3. Sky – Of course, when thinking of the sky, one thinks of Tsuna… at least if you're a KHR fan. XD

4. Lost Scene – A lost/deleted scene from the anima/manga. XDDD

5. Degrees – It was either I write something about warming someone up or I write something about old boy bands… needless to say, I chose the former.

6. Seize the Day – The day ain't the only thing Tsuna's seizing. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

7. Opposite – Of course, it's the age old opposites attract gig. I don't think it will ever get old.

8. Passions Run – I absolutely had no inspiration for this (mostly because I have no idea what passions run actually means) so I just went with the movie night thing.

9. Connection – I have the same problem coupled with the crappiest computer in this age… ugh…

10. Lull and Storm – Kyouya's voice is the lull, while Hayato is the Storm, literally! Oh, and Edgar Allan Poe is one of my favorite writers. I had to put him in. XD

11. Animal – Rawr, Kyouya's an animal in both real life and in bed. XDDD

12. Children – What's this? Is that… mpreg implications I see there? Well, that's totally up to you dear reader, hehehe…

13. We All Float On – Really, I just think "floating on inflatable tube in pool" for this one…

14. Chess – This speaks for itself.

15. Duty – Gosh, I have never written anything as angsty as this before! I hate non-happy endings! TT^TT

16. Rip – Kyouya's strong~

17. Missing Time – Yeah… it's lame, I know. I'm sorry…

18. Crest – Lol, Kyouya's an impulsive shopper when it comes to birds, like a little kid in a candy shop. XD

19. Itch – All they did was snuggle, I swear! *shot*

20. Explode – Tsuna got mad. Kyouya seems to like it. XD

21. Rise – Ya'll know what part of the body Tsuna's referring to. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

22. Crumble – I've made this twice before. It's like a mini apple pie! 8D

23. Range – Inspired by a scene from a Homestuck Dave/Sollux fic. Also, I imagine Reborn to be the owner of that shooting range. XD

24. Fight/Flight – Have we actually seen Kyouya fly? I think he just uses Roll to give him some jumping platforms… who is he, Mario? XDDD

25. Acid – Less science, more similes.

26. Color – This one also speaks for itself.

27. Give – Ya'll know I'm right. XD

28. Needle – Awww, Tsuna afraid of the big bad doctor! Well at least it isn't Shamal or Verde. XD

29. Locks – Some might think locks and keys. I think locks of hair. XP

30. Slope – Slippery slope was really the first thing the came to my mind.

31. Correspondence – Hehe, I wanted to do a little "Kyouya's online chatting makes Tsuna jealous" bit.

32. Linger – Tsuna lingers. That's his special power. 83


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! Sorry that this is very late, but as they say, better late than never. And at least it's still early enough in the year to post this as a new year's thing eh? Hope you'll keep your new year's resolution (I know I don't, lol) and let's all hope that the end of the world isn't going to happen (not that I believe it will happen *shifty eyes*). This has more dialogue-only drabbles, but please enjoy it anyway and don't forget to review! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>33. Charm<strong>

What most people weren't aware of was that Tsuna can charm his way out of any situation without even trying. All he had to do was flash a smile or put on those puppy dog eyes and everyone in the immediate vicinity would turn to putty at his feet.

Even Kyouya wasn't completely immune to it, much to his dismay.

**34. Roads**

"I think we missed our exit."

"No we didn't."

"Really Kyouya, we just passed it."

"I know where I'm going Tsunayoshi."

"How many times exactly have you driven these roads?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now turn this car around. I saw a fruit stand a while back, so maybe we can get directions from there."

"I'm only doing this because I want to, not because you told me to."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kyouya."

**35. Hunger**

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes Kyouya?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well, there's leftovers in the fridge and plenty of snacks in the cupboards if you want."

"No, only you can abate my hunger."

"What do you–mmph!"

**36. Reciprocity**

It took Kyouya months to reciprocate Tsuna's advances on him. But when he does, it felt wonderful and glorious and everything in between.

**37. Kind**

One would wonder how a guy like Tsuna, the kindest person one would ever meet, ended up in a happy relationship with Hibari Kyouya, who makes the word kind cower at his feet. What people don't know is that Kyouya has his own brand of kindness and only Tsuna is there to witness it.

**38. Fruity**

When they kiss, Tsuna always tastes fruity to Kyouya. Even though sometimes the taste was specifically strawberry or lemon or grape, Tsuna usually tasted like a mix of fruits, as if he had been eating them before Kyouya's lips would attach to his.

But perhaps it was the fact that Tsuna really loves fruit gum…

**39. Half-life**

He was scared to step through the doorway. He had no ammo for his guns and the only weapon he had was the buzz saw he was carrying with his Gravity Gun. He already had several mishaps with zombies back in the maze of houses, but now he was going out into the open. Ravenholm was damn creepy at night (and he was sure it was creepy even in the day) and he really, really, _really_ didn't want to be out in the open in a creepy town.

But he had to press on. He had to meet with Alyx soon and he can't dawdle despite his nerves. Sucking in a breath he stepped around the corner, buzz saw at the ready…

And came face-to-face with a group of bloody zombies.

"Hiiiieee!" Tsuna screamed as he pressed on the trigger button and shot off his buzz saw. The saw sliced through two zombies, but their upper halves still crawled towards him and there were countless more on the way. Tsuna screamed again as he tried to run around the group and find his buzz saw.

"Herbivore, stop screaming," Kyouya grumbled from his spot beside Tsuna, rolling his eyes when his lover screamed once more before pausing the game in panic. "It's just a game, there's no need to overreact."

"Overreact?" Tsuna turned incredulous eyes at his boyfriend. "This place is fucking creepy!"

"You need to stop hanging out with that Italian. He's influencing your vocabulary."

"It's creepy I tell you!"

"I can see that. And you said the same thing for the FEAR games yet you played through all three of them more than once."

Tsuna pouted and sat back, grumbling a half-hearted excuse that had Kyouya rolling his eyes again. The raven then sighed and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, squeezing comfortingly.

"Hurry up and get that achievement you're aiming for, then we can go out to eat."

Still mumbling at how creepy Ravenholm was, Tsuna picked up his controller and started the game again, almost immediately screaming as a zombie lunged at his character. Kyouya only shook his head at his boyfriend's tendency to play games that scared the crap out of him.

_But,_ Kyouya thought as Tsuna pressed against his chest, muttering obscenities at the zombies,_ at least it gets Tsuna in my arms._

**40. Comedy of Errors**

"Hey Kyouya, do you remember our first date?"

"How could I forget? I only humiliated myself more times than I can count."

"Don't be like that! It might not have been the ideal date one has in mind, but it was very memorable and enjoyable."

"I'm sure me having hot soup dumped into my lap, nearly getting run over by a pack of mangy mutts who don't know how to keep their tongues to themselves, and falling into a pond was very memorable for you."

"Well there's that but I seem to remember a satisfying good night kiss at the end. And besides, you got me despite that, hm?"

"… I concede."

**41. Tragedy**

All he could see was blood. Blood and lifeless blue-grey eyes that will never give him that smoldering glance again. They will never shine with affection and adoration and love. Those hands will never hold him, those arms will never hug him, and those lips will never kiss him again.

Never again.

Because Kyouya was dead at his feet and it was all his fault.

It was all Tsuna's fault…

**42. Hope is the Thing with Feathers**

A ruffle of feathers. "Hibari! Hibari!"

A pair of slightly misted blue-grey eyes. "Yes, I do think he looks handsome today."

A flap of wings. "Hibari!"

A shocked expression. "No, I'm not going over to talk to him."

More flapping wings. "Hibari, Hibari!"

A glare. "Are you insane? He's going to run from me like he always does and probably think something's wrong with me at the same time."

A stern tone. "Hibari…"

A roll of the eyes. "For the love of… okay, I'm going over to talk to him. Are you happy now?"

Smugness in beady black eyes. "Midori tanabiku, Namimori no."

A disgruntled glare. "If you weren't so cute and damn useful I'd–"

A pair of surprised caramel eyes. "Hibari-san?"

An apprehensive expression. "… Good morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Blinking eyes, then a soft smile. "Good morning Hibari-san."

**43. Empire**

To Kyouya, Tsuna's body was his empire. The wild forests of brown hair, the mountains of facial features and angular joints, and the smooth plains of a lightly defined abdomen, back, and bottom was his entire kingdom. He ruled over it all, sometimes with gentle hands, sometimes with rough ones. But he loved it all the same, especially the shimmering lakes of caramel eyes that are so expressive and makes his heart beat hard against his chest.

**44. Turpentine Kisses and Mistaken Blows**

The bookstore was quiet with only the sounds of turning pages and soft music from the radio on the counter echoing between the walls. Tsuna stood in between the fiction and non-fiction sections of the store, tapping his foot impatiently and eyes fixed on his boyfriend who was looking between the two books in his hands.

"Kyouya, you've been standing there for half an hour. Just pick one already!" Tsuna whined for the sixth time.

Kyouya sent a glare at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes then returned his gaze to the two books he held, Turpentine Kisses (despite the title, it was _not_ a romance novel) and Mistaken Blows (that one sounded a little dirty when you think about it). He had heard that both books were good and he wanted both, but sadly he only had enough money for one book right now. Ah, decisions, decisions.

A soft sigh distracted him from his decision-making and he looked over at his boyfriend again, watching as the younger man idly looked over some Star Wars books. Kyouya tilted his head to the side, eyeing Tsuna's demeanor and letting his eyes roam over that slender body. Finally making his decision, Kyouya put the books back where he found them and then trotted off towards the self-help section. Tsuna, startled by his boyfriend's sudden movements, trotted after him.

"Kyouya? Aren't you going to buy those books?" he asked.

The man in question ignored Tsuna's words and just plucked the book he saw earlier from its shelf. Tsuna didn't catch the title of the book, but obediently followed Kyouya towards the register where the cashier rung up the purchase. Curiously, the cashier's face turned a bright red once she caught sight of the book and it looked like she was trying hard not to land her eyes on the couple.

"Kyouya, what did you buy?" Tsuna asked slowly, leaning forward to look at the book and feeling a little apprehensive at his boyfriend's filthy smirk. When he saw the cover of the book and the accompanying title, his own face turned a bright red.

The book was entitled _Ultimate Gay Sex_.

**45. Rings**

Kyouya stared at the Cloud ring he held between his fingers, the polished white and black gold glinting in the light. His eyes traced the crest that dubbed him as the Cloud Guardian, going over the curves and sharp corners that depicted the lone cloud in a sea of black.

He never wore the ring unless it was absolutely necessary. Even in a fight, he always used the more common cloud rings that always broke apart after one use because it couldn't handle his power. Yes, this ring was saved only for the more powerful fighters that stepped in his path, those who he thought were worthy to witness the strength of the most fearsome man in Namimori and arguably the entire mafia world.

Smirking slightly at his thoughts, Kyouya tucked the ring away before turning his gaze to the other ring he was already wearing on his left ring finger. It was only a simple gold band which looked nothing special to ignorant eyes. But to Kyouya, it symbolized one of the few bonds he allowed himself to have.

Besides, what is a cloud without his sky?

**46. Dust**

Kyouya was allergic to dust. It wasn't obvious for it was a fickle allergy, but when it does pop up Kyouya would hate it. He hated how his eyes would go runny and his nose would be itchy and he just can't seem to stop sneezing.

Well, there was a bright side to having an allergy. Tsuna would be always be there, ready with a box of tissues, nasal spray, and near smothering affection (not that he doesn't always have that last one).

**47. Every You, Every Me**

It had caught them off guard. One moment they were on their bed, sucking the souls out of each other's mouths, and the next moment they were surrounded by pink smoke then hurtling through time and space in the blink of an eye. When the smoke cleared, they found themselves in what seemed to be a large Japanese style room that was filled with their yukata-wearing friends.

Or rather Tsuna's ten years younger yukata-wearing friends.

All eyes were on the two adults that appeared half-naked and tangled in each other's arms. Tsuna, in only his boxers and unbuttoned white dress shirt, was in Kyouya's (who was only wearing his dress pants and black socks) lap, arms and legs neatly wrapped around the older man's neck and waist respectively and hiding the arousals that were (fortunately) beginning to subside. After the moment of surprise at the turn of events had passed, both men regained their composure (as much composure as they can gain after getting caught in the act) and slightly pulled away from each other. Tsuna placed his familiar warm smile on his face while Kyouya looked as indifferent as usual.

"Ah, hello everyone," Tsuna said, sparing a small wave at his young friends. "Did we come at a bad time?"

There was only silence, with the shocked faces of his friends speaking for themselves, but then there was a thud and Tsuna and Kyouya instinctively turned their heads towards the noise.

They were surprised to find the younger versions of themselves there, both decked out in yukatas as well. Only younger Tsuna had promptly fainted once the information of seeing his older self in a compromising position with an older Kyouya had finally processed in his brain. Younger Kyouya didn't look that much better; his face was still pretty much impassive, but his eyes were slightly wide, betraying his shock, and he seemed even paler then he should be.

The older Tsuna and Kyouya exchanged looks, both wondering just what kind of situation they were in now. Well, whatever happened they had to go through it like the adults they are and possibly have to do a little intervention with their younger selves.

This was going to be _fun_.

**48. Project**

It had been his little project, something he had been doing covertly for the past few weeks. He had worked hard on it and went through a little trial and error to get it as perfect as he could. And now he was going to see if his hard work was going to pay off.

He watched as Tsuna ripped the wrappings off of his gift. A framed painting met his vision and Kyouya resisted the urge to bite his lip in nervousness as his eyes flickered to Tsuna's face, watching for the reaction that was sure to come.

Kyouya wasn't disappointed. Tsuna's caramel brown eyes lit up in awe and wonder as he took in the painting, eyes roving over each detail and hands idly stroking the obviously expensive wood frame that held the painting.

"It's beautiful," Tsuna murmured, lips turned into a soft smile as he looked over at Kyouya, eyes shining with love and awe. "Thank you Kyouya. I absolutely love it."

**49. Adore**

"Kyouya, do you adore me?"

"What would you do if I say yes?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you answer my question with a question!"

"Hn, just answer it."

"If you said you adored me, I'd no doubt smile all goofily and kiss you until you're out of breath."

"Well, in that case, yes Tsunayoshi. I absolutely adore you."

**50. Murmur**

When Tsuna finally falls asleep next to him, evident by the soft snores that drift out of his mouth, Kyouya lays awake and watches the man he loves, wondering what he did to deserve someone so kind-hearted and generous and forgiving and handsome and every other word there is synonymous to good. He truly is lucky and he cracks a small smile when he hears Tsuna sleepily mumble, "No, the tuna stole my name."

Still smiling, Kyouya leans in to murmur a soft "I love you" into Tsuna's ear, presses a kiss on that spiky head of hair that's softer than it looks, and then settles under the blankets to drift off to sleep.

Before he finds himself in Dreamland, Kyouya hears a soft, "I love you too," but wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not.

**51. Above**

Tsuna loved it when Kyouya was kneeling above him, hands and knees encasing him and making sure that he wouldn't escape. That smirk would appear on his lover's face and those blue-grey eyes he loved to stare into would be blown with lust but still be soft with affection. He felt safe with Kyouya above him and it was one place he knew that he will always belong in.

**52. Below**

Kyouya loved it when he was below Tsuna, looking up in those hard caramel eyes that darkened with lust and pent up aggression. Times like these were rare in their relationship, but when it arrives Kyouya would relish it with every fiber of his being. Normally he hated to be overpowered, but when it was Tsuna who did it, sparks of excitement and arousal would travel through him and he would allow himself to submit to the carnivore that hid in Tsuna's soul.

And only Tsuna was allowed to witness Kyouya's submissive side. Only him.

**53. Incalculable**

Despite Tsuna's lack of academic prowess, he knew that basic math was easy to understand. Two plus two equals four, two minus two equals zero, two times two is four again, and two divided by two is one. Simple, easy, and calculable.

Unfortunately when it came to Tsuna's relationship with Kyouya, that wasn't so easily understood. Their relationship was... incalculable if one wants to come to that. But fortunately neither really cared. They were happy with each other and that was all that mattered.

**54. Wire**

"Kyouya, that's that in your hand?"

"Wire."

"_Why_ do you have wire?"

"..."

"You're smirking, and not the usual kind either. Don't tell me..."

"... Hn..."

"Oh no! You are _not_ going to tie me up with wire!

"Too late herbivore."

**55. Landslide**

It was a landslide victory and Kyouya couldn't really believe his eyes. Everyone around him, everyone who supported him in his campaign, are crowding around in the room and cheering loudly and giving each other congratulatory hugs. For once, Kyouya doesn't mind the crowds and the noise because he's still pretty much shocked.

"Hey, you look like you don't believe in your own victory," says an amused voice at his side and he looks over to place his wide-eyed stare on his lover.

"Do you blame me?" Kyouya replies, finally able to regain some modicum of his composure and raising an eyebrow at Tsuna. "I was sure I'd lose, considering how nearly everyone in the city fears me and probably doubts my capacity to run the city."

Tsuna lets out a snort as he wraps an arm around Kyouya's waist. "I doubt that they doubt. You were able to gain some control of the city when you were only fifteen; you being voted into office is just a formality." He flashes a grin at his lover. "Besides, with your campaign and the way you kept rattling on about biting criminals to death, who wouldn't vote with someone as confident as you?"

Kyouya rolls his eyes but allows a small smile to flit across his lips. "Thank you for supporting me, Tsunayoshi. I couldn't have done it without you."

With his grin shrinking down into an affectionate smile, Tsuna replies, "Of course you could have, but it's nice to hear you say that." He then leans up to place a sweet kiss on his lover's lips, drawing back to say, "Congratulations, Mayor Hibari," before kissing him again.

**56. The Beginning is the End is the Beginning**

There was only ten more seconds left and Tsuna gripped the warm, calloused hand in his, heart beating fast as he listened to the crowd counting down. He turned to his companion, his boyfriend of six months, and smiled at the cool blue-gray eyes that looked back at him. Though they seemed cold and forbidding at first glance, Tsuna knew that the person behind those eyes was kind and warm in his own way.

When there was only five seconds to go, Tsuna leaned close to Kyouya, free hand reaching up to lightly grasp the older man's neck to pull him in. With a whispered "Happy near year," their lips met in a sweet kiss just half a second before everyone screamed the same sentence and fireworks and sparklers and horns started going off, as was tradition.

What a great way to start off the new year.

**57. Door**

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the chuckling Kyouya, a hand massaging his aching nose as he did so. "That was not funny," he muttered indignantly, turning his head away to glare at the cause of his pain.

Kyouya only smirked. "Tsunayoshi, when you run into a door, of course I'm going to laugh at you."

"I'm glad that my pain can be trusted to give you entertainment."

**58. Enemy Gate**

"Kyouya, I know you don't like Mukuro and I admit I'm not very fond of him myself, but would you please stop glaring?"

"Hn, that owl better not make a move on you."

"He hasn't done that for a month and I'm pretty sure that he's busy fending off Byakuran's advances. Why do you still feel threatened?"

"He will always be the enemy, no matter what."

"You are impossible."

"I love you too."

**59. Stone**

Some people say that Hibari Kyouya had a heart of stone, but Tsuna would beg to differ. He had first hand experience on how kind and soft spoken Kyouya could be, especially towards animals and most especially towards himself. It was that fact that had Tsuna shaking his head in pity at those poor, deluded people who think otherwise.

**60. Bright**

Everything about Tsuna was bright. His smile, his laugh, his entire demeanor. It made Kyouya's heart swell just looking at his lover and when Tsuna wasn't as happy as he should be, Kyouya will try his best to bring back the bright man he fell in love with.

**61. Stories**

"… and then Tsu-chan twirled around in his dress, babbling about how he was a pretty princess. It was so adorable!" Nana gushed, completely oblivious to her mortified son but relishing in Kyouya's amused chuckling.

"Well, well Tsunayoshi," the raven smirked at his lover. "I never knew you loved to play dress up so much."

Tsuna just groaned and buried his face in his hands, not at all amused. Trust that his mother would regale his new lover embarrassing childhood stories about him and on their first visit too…

**62. Chime**

Kyouya watches as Tsuna hangs up the purple and orange wind chimes on the window, enjoying the way Tsuna's shirt rides up and exposes a stripe of lightly tanned skin above faded blue jeans. Once the wind chimes are secure, Tsuna hops off of the foot stool he was using and steps back to admire the way the light catches on the clear colored glass of the chimes.

"I still think orange and purple look strange together," Kyouya comments from his seat.

Tsuna turns to his lover, grinning widely, and says, "So do we."

**63. Laugh**

When Tsuna first heard Kyouya laugh, he nearly had a heart attack because he never knew the prefect could laugh. But then, he really listened to the sounds coming from Kyouya's mouth and found that his heart was fluttering and that Kyouya looked so much more handsome when he smiled.

**64. Hold**

When he felt warm, strong arms wrap around his torso, Kyouya relaxed in his lover's hold, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and sunshine and home mixed with the sharp sting of the cold winter air.

"Aren't you cold?" Tsuna asked, his voice light and full of affection.

"No," Kyouya answers, turning his head to smile softly at that handsome, kind face he loves so much. "I have you here."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Long AN:**

33. Charm – You can not escape Tsuna's charms. YOU CAN NOT!

34. Roads – *giggles* Kyouya's the guy that doesn't want to ask for directions and Tsuna is the one who wears the pants. We all know it. XD

35. Hunger – *waggles eyebrows* XD

36. Reciprocity – Simple and cute… I guess…

37. Kind – Yes, Kyouya is kind in his own bizarre way.

38. Fruity – Hehe, I love fruit gum too, especially Juicy Fruit. X3

39. Half-life – First thing I thought of was Half-life the game. And I like to think that Tsuna is much braver when it comes to playing horror games. X3

40. Comedy of Errors – No first date is perfect, but instead of Tsuna making a fool of himself it's Kyouya. LOL, I'm going to get bitten to death for that.

41. Tragedy – Augh, more angst. I hate that… and yet I still wrote it. Something must be wrong with me.

42. Hope is the Thing with Feathers – Look! A Hibird cameo! And apparently Hibari is fluent in Hibird-speak, but who doesn't know that? LOL

43. Empire – This one here… this one is freaking poetry. And one huge metaphor. LOL

44. Turpentine Kisses and Mistaken Blows – Yet another confusing prompt. So I went with the easy way out, though I have no idea if sex books are found in the self-help section or whatnot. Also, Ultimate Gay Sex is a real book! I am so naughty~ XD

45. Rings – Guh! The romance! The fluff! And yes they're married! It happened on an impromptu trip to Vegas… but that's another story. XD

46. Dust – I'm also allergic to dust, which I inherited from my dad. Worst part is I never know when it will pop up. DX

47. Every You, Every Me – I'm not very satisfied with how I wrote this drabble, but I love the plot. And it was all because of a malfunctioning 10-year bazooka… again. XD

48. Project – Wanna know what Kyouya painted? Well don't ask me, I don't know either. XD

49. Adore – Of course Kyouya adores you Tsuna! Who wouldn't? XD

50. Murmur – Yes Tsuna, the tuna stole your name. Go and get it! 8D

51. Above – We all know, despite my love for 2718, Kyouya will always come out on top…

52. Below – But in this corresponding drabble, we see that Tsuna can still dominate Kyouya in bed when needs must. Hell yeah!

53. Incalculable - Well, this was rushed and I'm not sure if it made any sense but meh, it came out fine eh?

54. Wire - Kyouya, won't wire hurt Tsuna's poor little wrists? :3

55. Landslide – Holy shit, Hibari as mayor of Namimori? Everyone will be doomed. XDDD

56. The Beginning is the End is the Beginning – Ha, the only holiday-centered drabble here. The prompt confused me, so I just went with the New Year's thing. ^^;

57. Door – Hehe, Tsuna's a klutz and Kyouya laughs at his pain.

58. Enemy Gate – Hehe, 10069 cameo and Kyouya's jealous side. Love it!

59. Stone – Kyouya likes little animals. Who the hell says he has a stone heart?

60. Bright – Awww, Kyouya's in luuuuuurrrve! *is tonfa'd*

61. Stories – Haha, embarrassing parents. We all have them. XD

62. Chime – I don't think Kyouya and Tsuna look strange together, but I think orange and purple do, for some reason…

63. Laugh – If I ever hear Kyouya laugh, I'm going to make it my ringtone. XD

64. Hold – The fluff! X333


End file.
